


床头吵架床尾和

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 8





	床头吵架床尾和

“生气了吗？”

问出这句话的时候郑在玹正抓着金道英的胯，他的兔子哥哥整个人塌下去，只有屁股高高地翘起，贴着他的阴茎蹭得都是体液。

金道英听见这句话转过头来，因为性爱而泛红的眼眶带了一点委屈但却又是轻蔑的眼神。“这时候问这话想干什么？”

郑在玹笑起来，早已勃起的阴茎只是浅浅地探进去一个头，“生气了为什么还跟我上床？”

金道英咬着嘴唇不说话，手伸到后面想去扶他的阴茎更好的进入却被郑在玹抓住。“道英要摸摸自己的洞吗？我只是稍微扩张了一下就出了好多水。”

男人的身体又不是女人的身体。金道英还来不及反驳手指已经被塞进自己的后穴，温暖潮湿的甬道对他的手指也表示热烈欢迎，郑在玹还恶意地加了两根自己的手指，阴茎仍然磨着他的屁股又开始用手指操他。手指虽然没有阴茎粗但胜在动作灵活，郑在玹牵着金道英的手一会儿戳一会儿挠的，金道英前面的东西水流了一床单马上就要到临界点。

“为什么跟我上床？”郑在玹俯下身去亲他，被金道英偏着头避开，吻全落在耳廓上，郑在玹含着这块软肉倒也津津有味，在金道英听来他说话的声音全是水声咕叽咕叽。

“上床需要理由吗？”金道英努力控制自己快射精的欲望，郑在玹这个臭小子总喜欢把他搞得乱七八糟以后更加乱七八糟。郑在玹好像放弃了对他耳朵的兴趣，又转移阵地到了他的脖颈，手从后面移到了前面。后穴突然空虚，金道英下意识地想摇屁股，郑在玹一边小幅度地蹭蹭股缝，手却松松地笼住了他的性器，大拇指在冠状沟上摩挲着，但下一秒就按住了出口。

“哥是不是怪我以前老让你先射？”他一边说着一边缓慢地进入金道英的身体，翘起的头部不偏不倚地顶住金道英的前列腺，做了太久炮友连位置都不需要特地再找。金道英觉得自己的视野好像坏掉的电视机，花屏的频率越来越高了。“在、在玹啊。”他有点气急，本来想说什么话却被郑在玹的动作冲掉。爱好在床上折磨哥哥的坏小孩一只手封死了他的出口另一只手掐着他的乳肉，身后的动作也没停一下比一下进得更深。

“最近锻炼身体了吗，胸变好大。”金道英腰塌下去却被郑在玹一把捞回来，被迫直起身子贴着郑在玹的胸肌腹肌，他已经眼泪汪汪，想去掰郑在玹的手却被操得浑身发抖使不上劲。

“让我射。”他哀求着，郑在玹不为所动，慢下了动作一个字一个字逼问。“为什么跟我上床？嗯？”金道英仿佛被操的是大脑，没能释放的精液替代了血液在脑子里倒过来倒过去。他转过头去搂郑在玹的脖子，刚才还拒绝接吻的嘴唇现在急切地寻找着郑在玹。“喜欢、喜欢、喜欢。”

“喜欢什么？”听到了一半正确答案郑在玹满意地放开手，另一只手掐住敏感的乳尖，金道英马上射了出来，一声尖叫被堵在喉咙里，郑在玹吻他的架势好像要把他吞吃入腹。“喜欢什么？”郑在玹搂着他的腰侧躺下去，抬起一条腿挂在自己的手臂上。刚射过的阴茎还在慢慢吐出精液，金道英茫然地转过头来，但好像又没那么神志不清：“喜欢上床。”

还不太够。郑在玹把金道英的腿更打开了一些，把自己更深地压进去，金道英被逼得发出含糊不清的呻吟和哀求像是梦话，被郑在玹扣住的手指抓得更紧，不自觉地移到小腹上。“道英会怀孕吗？要不要给我生宝宝？”郑在玹手下按了按，前后的压迫让金道英一下绷紧了腰，阴茎又渐渐立起来，郑在玹还没射过。金道英觉得浑身的感觉都集中在了那根棒子上，又硬又热，顶着他的前列腺小幅度地磨蹭，快感逐层累积又快把他的大脑冲垮。

“在玹，在玹。”他好像哭了，郑在玹把他脸转过来吻他的眼泪，“在玹。”他哭得只会叫郑在玹的名字。“我在呢哥。”郑在玹放轻了动作，手下套弄着金道英半勃的性器，在金道英临近高潮又绞紧了后穴的时候射在了里面，金道英也射了出来。

“喜欢什么？”郑在玹把金道英转过来，眼泪汪汪的兔子捧着他的脸要亲，泪水口水蹭了他一脸。

“喜欢在玹。”


End file.
